


And Never Die

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru meet up with Darla at Woodstock and get drawn into her schemes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Nope, still don't own any of it. Joss does.  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** pre series – set during Woodstock  
>  **Warning** vampires being vampires  
>  **Author’s Note** All Lyrics are from The Who's "Heaven and Hell"

Chapter One - Woodstock

 _On top of the sky is a place where you go  
if you've done nothing wrong,  
If you've done nothing wrong._

"I'm dancing with the stars," Dru giggled, rolling in the wet grass and mud. Her peasant skirt with its soft red roses on white scooted up her legs. She and Spike were at the very tail end of the mass of people thronged the stage and the rolling grounds around it. They had stolen their clothing and their new vehicle the night before, taking the time to drop the bodies in a millstream not too far away hoping they wouldn't be found. Aft wards they headed for the real action at Woodstock.

The vampires had rarely seen so many people at one time; the urge to turn into gluttons was amazing. They had waded into the mass soon after dark but there were so many bodies rubbing together it had spooked Dru so Spike had fought their way back to the fringes of the crowd. He had to agree, it was disconcerting.

Spike laughed watching his hands move in the air above him as he lay on a blanket under the stars. The wetness soaked through to his skin but he couldn't care less. His large hands fluttered to The Who's Heaven and Hell. "I'm sure you are, ducks. I can see the music. It's coming from the tips of my fingers," Spike replied, pulling her back onto the blanket with him just as a trio of half-naked, painted-faced girls danced by.

"We should feed off flower children all the time," Dru bubbled, struggled to her feet.

"I'm not sure I can handle this all the time, Dru," Spike said, glancing toward the tree line. He snickered as the trees shot upward like multicolored missiles and dissolved into a shower of sparkles. He never had sensations like this in his long life. It was amazing. He wanted paper to write it all down on so he couldn't lose a drop of it.

He watched Dru gyrating to The Who's music, seemingly entranced. A white light emanated from her lithe body as she moved with the music. It changed colors with the beat, whirling around her like smoke. The love beads around her swan-like neck made a counterpoint to the movement of her hips. Spike watched the colors flow and ebb like the tide until Dru dissolved into nothingness. Her name tore harshly out of his throat and she winked back into view, her arms snaking around, motioning for him to join her.

Spike got up and dusted off his bellbottoms and fished for his fags tucked into his fringed vest as The Who launched into Acid Queen. The cigarettes were wet and resistant to his attempts to light them.

"Here, man."

Spike glanced over at the mortal man offering him a smoke. From the sickly sweet smell he knew it wasn't tobacco. He took the joint with a grateful nod. "Thanks."

"Your woman?" The man nodded at Dru, his long mud-brown hair swaying.

"Yes," Spike said and something in his voice warned the other man off. He faded back into the crowd.

Spike went up to Dru and offered her the joint. While she puffed, he took her in his arms, moving with her as she danced. The soft cotton of her muddy dress felt good under his hands and it clung wetly to her body in spots. Dru handed him back the joint as two blondes, sisters maybe, with flowers ringing their heads, beckoned to her. Spike watched them all dance. All he wanted was to grab Dru away and throw her to the ground. He'd take the blondes, too. He didn't mind sharing but something was odd, beyond the fact that all three women's arms had melded into one large ring. His groin felt strange and heavy. He rubbed at his crotch, feeling three dicks, one for each girl. He dropped the joint into the mud with a startled cry. Dru hurried over to him.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Her hands caressed his face.

"I think I've grown extra cocks!"

Dru giggled and reached between his legs. "Doesn't feel like that to me. Just one, all sweet like flowers, feels like a maypole."

He pulled her back toward the blanket. "Maybe it wasn't such a bloody good idea to snack from hippies," he grumbled, embarrassed at the things his mind was trying to convince him off.

Dru just purred and nipped at his shoulder. He took her to ground, bunching her dress up over her hips. She tugged off his shirt and vest at the same time, he having to fight to get free of them. No one even so much as looked at them as he pushed her dress up further so he could play with her pert breasts. Her nipples hardened as he sucked hungrily on one then the other. Her hands tore at his pants. He sat up long enough to worm them off. As The Who started Smash the Mirror, Spike's lips trailed down to the cool wetness between her legs. She moaned, her fingernails cutting into his shoulders as he rose up and dived into her. His hair flopped into his eyes with his rhythmic motions. Maybe he'd have to cut it. He had tried to be fashionable and let it grow. Instead of long flowing tresses he ended up with a blond Afro that caused strangers to shove the 'Black power' fist in his general direction.

At some point in their lovemaking, Dru turned into a woman made entirely of roses but Spike decided not to tell her that. She might start giggling at him again. He woke up, he didn't know how much later after round two, feeling somewhat exposed and starting to mind it. He struggled back into his wet pants. Dru sat up, wiggling to get her dress back down around her.

"I smell sunshine," she said over the music of Jefferson Airplane.

Spike nodded. "It's coming. We'd better get inside."

He led her back to the green and white VW van they had taken from their kill. It had plywood with peace symbols painted on it over the windshield. They had found enough coverings for the other windows that it was relatively light proof. They snuggled down completely mummified in the sleeping bags. It wasn't the best shelter but Spike felt like living dangerously.

They woke to someone banging on the tailgate of the van. Spike felt horrible. Vampires shouldn't be able to get hung over as far as he was concerned.

"I'm eating whoever this is," he grumbled.

"Share, my sweet." Dru ran a languid hand over his bare buttocks as he struggled up.

Spike flung the door open, feeling the sun was down. Standing there was a blonde in an "Indian" suede halter-top and fringed pants. She smirked at him.

"I thought I saw you two. Nice hair, William. You look like a dandelion," she said.

"Ooo, it's Grandmummy. Invite her in," Dru ordered, bouncing like a child presented with a treat.

Spike dropped back on his haunches, hanging his head. "Just what I bloody well needed. Darla."

She climbed inside. "Nice to see you, too."

"What are you doing here, Darla?" Spike grumbled.

"I was about to ask you the same." Darla stretched out her legs in front of her, wiggling her bare dirty feet.

Spike was surprised. Darla was usually so perfectly coiffed. The hippie look didn't suit her. It didn't really suit him either but Darla and Angelus, as much as Spike was loathed to admit it, had taught him the importance of keeping up with fashion. Slayers and other vampire hunters could pick out vampires who were out of step with the times.

"Heard about all the people and thought, easy pickings," Spike said honestly.

"My Spike wanted to hear the music," Dru said, wiggling to the leftover tunes in her head.

Darla rolled her eyes and Spike growled seeing that expression. "Why are you here, Darla?"

"Same thing, looking for an easy meal," Darla said. "Spike, we have something called pants. Why don't you try them out?" Her eyes flicked to his lap and back up again.

He curled his lips at her but he pulled on clothes. "I don't believe you, Darla."

She shrugged unimpressed with his suspicions. "Any reason?"

"This doesn't seem like your style, easy pickings or not," he replied, fluffing up his long hair. "What would Angelus say if he saw those feet? Could they be blacker?"

Darla tucked them up under herself, self-consciously. "Angelus isn't here. Last I saw he was dirtier and smellier than any of the hippies roaming around here."

"No kidding. Easy meals or not, these people reek," Spike said.

"Not breathing is good but you can't suck blood without smelling them." Dru wrinkled her nose, fluttering a hand on front of her face.

Spike pulled her close, kissing her as if in apology. "And I don't believe for a minute you're here for the stinkers so what's up, Darla?"

Darla pursed her lips, playing with her long blonde hair. "Why not? I might be able to use your help. I'm looking for the Wanateh Tome."

Spike's brow creased, making the scar over his eye twist. "Here? Isn't that a book that has a spell of immortality?"

"We already live forever, twinkling like the stars," Dru said, perplexed.

Darla gave her an impatient look. "I plan on selling it for a lot of money. I have bidders for that particular item."

"And you need us, why?" Spike sensed danger.

Darla hesitated. She almost changed her mind about the whole deal. "The Watchers' Council wants it, too."

Spike rocked back. "Not a smart idea going up against Watchers. You got them, you get Slayers."

"Is this the same man who dragged our family all the way to China just to hunt down a Slayer and kill her? What happened to your balls, Spike?" Darla showered him with a coquettish smile.

He frowned, his hand coming up to slap her but he thought better of it. "Didn't say I wouldn't fight her. I was just stating the obvious. It's not smart."

"And no one said my Spike was smart," Dru said.

Spike cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes opening wide. "Drusilla!"

She tucked her hands and chin to her chest. "It's true." She gave him a mischievous look.

He snagged her and kissed her quick. "Maybe so. Since I'm considering helping Darla. Tell me how the trail to the text led here."

"Grady Grimshaw. He's the one who has the book. He's set himself up as some sort of magical guru. Probably into it for all the empty headed chicks who flock around him waiting for the magic to start and all the great drugs he gets his hands on. How they force themselves to have sex with him as fat and reeky as he is, I'll never know. How appropriate is it that he's working with the Hog Farm up here. He's a pig." Darla inspected her nails. They were a little too perfect for the image she was projecting.

"Hog Farm?" Spike asked, hopping out of the van for a smoke.

"That's what they're calling their soup kitchen," she replied.

"No book here," Dru said, her head lolling. "Sparkling lights, tall mirrors touching the sky and people everywhere. The book is there. Makes me all tingly just thinking of it."

"I think that's her way of saying he has the book stashed in New York City," Darla said and Spike's eyebrows rose. "And I agree. The only reason he'd bring it here would be to impress his flock but I think even this idiot knows better than to bring the tome to a concert. Too many people and no safe places to hide it."

"But he could be thinking free sex and a whole host of new girls to impress, free stores all around, no need to fear being robbed. That's not their way." Spike glanced back at Dru. "But if my pet says it's not here, it's not."

Darla nodded, slithering back out of the van. Mud squished up between her toes. "I trust nothing about either of you except for Drusilla's visions."

"Isn't Grandmummy kind?" Dru asked, also getting out of the van. She giggled as the mud tickled her toes and wormed her feet in deeper, playing like a child.

Darla patted Spike's cheek. "Talk to her, dandelion. If she calls me that again I'll cut out her tongue and nail it to a tree."

Dru growled and Spike put a restraining hand on her even though he really wanted to let her tear Darla apart. The lure of Darla's prize gave him the strength to be calm. "Play nice. As much as I'd love to watch a cat fight this isn't the place for it." He stared at the mud, giving it an experimental tromp. "Then again."

Darla looked at him like he was a lugee hawked up on the sidewalk. "You'd get off on that, wouldn't you?"

Spike made a show of licking his lips. "Oh, you bet I would."

"I have to be nuts to want to include you two in this," Darla moaned.

"Snack first?" Spike ignored the insult.

"Why not?"

They picked off the three closest women and popped them into the van once they were drained. As Blood, Sweat and Tears' I Love You Baby More Than You Ever Know floated over the field the three vampires made their way to the soup line. In hindsight waiting like the rest of the humans would have been the better bet. But Darla was never one for waiting.

Spike spotted the man who had to be Grimshaw. Darla was right. Pig was a good word for him. Spike could smell him from where he was. He had a florid round face that oozed oil. His thinning blond hair was pulled into a greasy tail. A spotted and stained orange and yellow caftan that seemed inadequate to contain his bulk, trailed in the wet grass. He had more rolls than a bakery truck under the straining fabric. The round wire-rimmed glasses perched on his wide nose completed the piggy image.

What bothered Spike was the look of fear and recognition in Grimshaw's squinty eyes. Either he had spells that could alert him to demons or he already knew Darla. He heaved his bulk across the food tent intending to run. Under normal circumstances Grimshaw wouldn't stand a prayer of outrunning three vampires but there were too many people for anyone to get around. Grimshaw picked up a few bulbs of garlic and started winging it at them as he ran.

"Bloody hell," Spike cried, batting one away.

Grimshaw grabbed a pot off the stove and whirled its contents into Darla's face. She shrieked as the soup scalded her, going to her knees, blinded. Grimshaw burst free of the kitchen tent and was off and waddling as fast as he could go. Spike and Dru propelled people out of their way, clearing a path. Neither bothered to stop for Darla. But the crowd was too thick and now confused and milling about like cattle after a kid tossed a firecracker over the fence. Someone slammed into Dru, knocking her down. As Spike scooped her up so she wouldn't be trampled, Grimshaw got into a delivery van and gunned it.

"Ah, fuck me," Spike muttered.

"Later," Dru said, rubbing at her muddy peasant skirt.

"He got away?" Darla asked, coming up behind them, her face red and blistered. There were a few people around her trying to convince her to go to the medical tent. She could barely refrain from going fangy on them.

"Yep. I can't run down a van. Any bright ideas now?" Spike snarled, trying to push free of the crowd.

Darla nodded then winced as the motion made her skin feel tight and painful. "I have a place in the Village. He lives down there somewhere, too. He has to be heading back there after the damn book. I know a wizard living there. He might have ways to track Grimshaw. He told me he'd be here but he thought Grimshaw wouldn't let the book out of his sight."

"Well, he was wrong. I'm sure he didn't belong to that delivery truck so his ride is here somewhere which is of course no help." Spike rumbled, frustrated. "We don't have a clue what it looks like."

"Back to our pretty van and roll on?" Dru asked.

"Yes. Let's get a move on. You can stay with me in the city," Darla said. "I'm going to kill him slowly for this." She gestured at her scalded face.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Spike said, striding off toward the van.

"And Spike, if you're going to be seen with me that dandelion afro has to go," Darla said and he shot her the two-fingered salute.

"Grandmummy can cut your hair and make you beautiful, Spike," Dru said.

He sighed. The last thing he needed was Darla working on his hair. She was likely to do something embarrassing to him knowing he had no way of seeing it. "We'll see, ducks."


	2. Chapter Two - Magic in the Village

Chapter Two - Magic in the Village

 _And down in the ground is a place  
where you go if you've been a bad boy,   
If you've been a bad boy._

"Dru, are you done?" Darla asked as Dru slurped on the hairdresser they caught closing up shop. They had paid her well to cut Spike's hair at the last minute, or at least so the hapless woman had thought.

Dru patted her lips dry with the hairdresser's shirt hem. "Done. Oooo, Spike you look lovely."

"Handsome, ducks. Women are lovely." Spike dusted the hair off his stark white Nehru jacket. "What do you think, Darla?"

Darla's eyes raked over Spike's gaunt form. His hair had been trimmed into a short straight Mod style with the wisps brushing his high cheeks. The Nehru jacket would have been perfect for John Lennon; it made Spike look a bit washed out. He put on a pair of little round glasses for effect. "You look better," she admitted.

Spike spun in the seat and stared at the mirror, which reflected nothing more than shop and a dead stylist. "Damn! We really need to be able to reflect. This sucks."

"You are as handsome as Adonis in summer." Dru kissed his crown.

Spike got up and stared at the floor. His mouth dropped open. He stooped and scooped up corkscrew curls, inches long. He tried to imagine these golden locks sprouting off his head. He shook them in Dru's face. "Dru, pet, you told me I looked good. Look at these silly things! I had to look like an idiot!" he raged and Darla snickered.

"You were sweet like tea with the queen, like honey and crumpets," Dru said, taking the curls and rubbing them on her cheek.

"You did fit in well with the Hippie scene, Spike, could almost mistake you as human even if you looked like a dandelion." Darla smirked, pushing at a wrinkle in her fuchsia mini-skirt.

"Stop saying that, Darla," he snarled and swept up the rest of his hair into a dust pan. He noted that Dru tucked the locks she had into her bra. The rest he put into a trash can, doused it with fingernail polish remover and ignited it. He waited for it to completely burn. It did no good to allow hair to fall into a mage's hand. Lots of nasty controlling spells could come from hair. "Where do we go from here?" Spike asked.

"To a mage I know. He might be able to help us track down that book," Darla replied.

"Lead on." Spike waved at the door.

"Yes, Grandmummy, take us to the party." Dru hugged her and planted a peck on Darla's cheek.

Darla gave Spike an imploring look. He eased Dru away. She rubbed against him, nipping his chin. He kissed the tip of her nose, his hands playing over her orange mini-dress, which was printed, violently with yellow, sky blue and hot pink daisies. "Later Dru."

Darla led them to a brownstone in the village that had seen better days. Spike had to wonder if the wizard just wasn't smart enough to make money with his craft or smart enough to make it look like he had nothing worth stealing. He wrinkled his nose against the smells emanating from under the door once they were standing in front of the right apartment. Heavy incense warred with marijuana smoke, like the incense was fooling anyone. Darla knocked peculiarly and Spike assumed it was code. The door opened and a cloud of bluish smoke wafted out.

The man who answered was a strange little creature as far as humans went. Fox was the first thing that popped into Spike's mind. The man stood barely 5'2", scrawny with ginger whiskers and a wild bush of red curls. Green eyes stared out from under thick eyebrows. "Darla, dear. I wasn't expecting you. Who are your friends? You never said you'd be bringing others here." The man's voice was a watery squeal that grated on Spike's ears.

"Relax, Nolan. This is Spike and Dru," Darla said, trying to battle her way through the clouds of pot and incense smoke.

Spike glanced around half expecting to see someone or a lot of someone's hiding in the room. There was too much smoke for one man to generate. Spike had been smoking long enough to realize that. He put a hand on the orange wingback chair then on the battered couch. Both were warm.

"Where'd everyone go?" Spike asked, his blue eyes slotting suspiciously.

Nolan gave him a frantic look and spared one for Darla, too. The foxy impression doubled. "There's no one else here."

Darla looked at Spike and he wagged his head. Her perfectly manicured hand lashed out and caught Nolan by his fuzzy throat. Her face morphed into vampire mode. She was ugly, Spike realized. He hadn't ever really studied Darla closely before despite years of living with her and Angelus. Dru, even in vampire form, was lovely to him. Her wrinkles, the sharpness of her teeth, her golden cattish eyes, all beautiful in his eyes. Nolan seemed to agree with Spike that Darla was horrifically ugly, judging from the stench of urine that overpowered the sandalwood and pot.

"Don't make Darla kill you," Spike said, trusting Nolan was coward enough to not think about the fact Darla needed him alive.

"You heard Spike. Tell us where everyone went, Nolan, or he'll show you why we call him Spike." Darla let her hand drop.

Nolan danced away, rubbing his throat. He eyed all three vampires fearfully. "It's nothing. Just some girls. I thought it was the cops. They didn't want caught so they went down the fire escape."

"The cops know your special knock?" Darla's feathery eyebrows lifted as she toyed with one of her golden curls.

Nolan shrugged. "You can't be too careful."

"Search the house, Spike. If you find anyone, we'll kill him slowly," Darla said, sparing a smile for Nolan.

Spike didn't like being ordered around by her but he wanted that tome so he poked around the apartment and came back with a pair of trousers. "Place's clean. Why don't you do the same, Nolan? You stink." Spike flung the trousers at the man.

Flushing, Nolan went into the bathroom. The vampires flanked the door just in case he came out with something magical. Darla and Spike grabbed Nolan by the arms the moment he reappeared and hauled him back out into the living room.

"You really need to learn to trust people," Nolan said, petulantly.

"Whatever." Spike whirled him into a chair.

"What do you three want?" Nolan asked, fluffing out his red hair, looking like an Orangutan hunting fleas.

"Grady got away. We need to find him again," Darla said. "I want that book."

"You think I can help you?" Nolan's bushy eyebrows arched.

"You had better if you want to live." Darla draped herself over the wing-backed chair. She slowly crossed her legs, distracting Nolan for a moment with her lack of underwear. Spike already knew she was a natural blonde but didn't mind seeing it again for himself. Nolan seemed quite impressed.

Nolan coughed, forcing himself to look away. "I don't know where he is but I know where he'll be," Nolan said, watching Dru play with the crystal ball prominently displayed on a table along with tarot cards and a pendulum. "Um, keep her away from that. It's expensive."

Spike slapped him on the back of the head. "My girl can do what she wants."

"Where's Grady going?" Darla asked, her patience waning.

"To the Night Owl. It's a nightclub. He's always hanging out there, trying to find new birds for his flock," Nolan said, squirming in his seat.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Dru chanted, running her fingers over the crystal ball. She lifted her head, her blue eyes distant. "I see it here. Lies, lies, lies. A club yes but no smart bird. Naughty boy, no lollipop for you. The club is named for a place far away." Dru scraped one finger over the other at Nolan.

Darla growled and nodded to Spike. He grabbed through Nolan's coppery beard, sinking his fingers into the man's neck.

"Is Dru right?" Darla asked.

"Dru's always right," Spike said, sliding his glasses back up with his free hand. He had forgotten how much of a pain in the ass glasses were. He was thankful he no longer needed them.

"All right," Nolan gasped out and Spike let him go. Nolan peered at Dru, his big nose wiggling, reinforcing the foxy image. "What is she?"

"The most beautiful seer in the world," Spike said, going over to Dru, stroking her long hair.

"A real seer? Do you know how rare that is?" Nolan's excitement made him forget, for a moment, the danger he was in.

"We know. That's why we had to have her," Darla said. "Now tell us again, Nolan, where is Grady and if it's not the truth, we will kill you."

"His favorite club is Max's Kansas City. All the big artists hang out there. You know he fancies himself a mod sculptor. That's the truth and if you don't find him there then come back here. I'm going to see if I can concoct a tracking spell for that book. It won't be an easy spell," Nolan warned. "Or cheap. I want another five percent of the sale of the book."

"Two percent," Darla shot back.

"Three?"

"Done." Darla gestured at Spike and Dru. "Let's go."

"Wait, Grandmummy. The cards are whispering to me." Dru started flipping a pattern of tarot cards on the table. "Our fat friend won't be in a club tonight. I see metal all around." Dru pointed to Nolan. "He knows all about it."

Darla shot Nolan a hot look and he backed away.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. His main girl, Sunflower, has been coming to me to learn spells. I told you about her when I told you how I leaned Grady had the book. Grady doesn't have a clue Sunflower's been working with me. She called me about an hour ago. Grady was picked up for speeding after he ran away from you guys in Woodstock. Of course they're holding him now for being drunk and high, too. She's going to bail him out but can't quite get all the money together until tomorrow morning."

"He's in jail?" Darla snarled.

"Not for much longer." Nolan shrugged, fishing a joint out of the silver box on the table. "And no, I don't know where he has that book hidden and no I don't know where he lives. Sunflower won't tell me. She still needs him."

"So tell us where to find Sunflower," Darla said.

"Currently driving upstate to bail out Grady," Nolan said. "But I can almost guarantee they'll both be at Max's tomorrow. Grady will want to bitch about the Establishment locking him up to anyone who'll listen."

Darla grumbled under her breath. "Fine. That gives us a night to plan. Have that spell ready by the day after tomorrow, Nolan, just in case we don't get him at the club."

Nolan bobbed his head, his mass of hair bouncing. "I'll have it. I want that book, too, Darla."

She snorted and led her compatriots outside of the stinking apartment. Spike glanced over at her. She scowled at him. "What?"

"Why is he helping you?" Spike asked, jerking a thumb back at the door.

"He wants a cut of that book sale and he wants the immortality spell, too," Darla said.

"Doesn't he realize you'll kill him as soon as you get that book?" Spike asked.

"No, Grandmummy wants to use him again and again, like a favorite doll," Dru said, dancing in front of the other two vampires. "Play like there's no tomorrow."

Darla shoved past her. Spike caught Dru before she fell. "She's basically right. He has more uses alive than dead. I can spare his percentage of the book."

Spike shrugged. "Good minions are hard to come by. And speaking of which, you better start treating Dru with more respect."

Darla gave him the fish-eye. "Or what? That's what I miss most about Angelus. At least he knew how to keep you in your place."

"Bitch," Spike grumbled but a tug on his arm from Dru silenced him.

"We're going to a party tomorrow. Oh, how I love a party," Dru said, as if trying to defuse the tension. She often fed on it so Spike had to wonder about this.

"Yeah, this will be a lot of fun, a crackpot and her man. What do you see in her, Spike?" Darla asked and Dru sniffled.

"I mean it, Darla, lay off or you can do this on your own." Spike shoved her.

Darla just laughed. "I don't really need you, remember that Spike. I'm letting you tag along. Deal with it or leave."

Spike glared but held his tongue. He'd get some of his own back. He just needed a plan.


	3. Chapter Three - Planning Party

Chapter Three - Planning Party

 _Why can't we have eternal life,  
And never die,   
Never die?_

"You missed your calling, Spike," Darla said, primping her thick hair. Spike had curled it for her and was working on Dru's. "You are an exquisite hairdresser." She favored him with a smarmy smile. "No wonder Dru chose your candy ass. And here Angelus and I thought she chose the first drooling idiot who came along."

"Suck me, Darla," Spike spat, reaching for a hair pin. He paused long enough to give Darla the two-fingered salute.

"No fighting. We're going to a party. Can't do that all bleeding and trailing entrails," Dru said crossly. "Have to be a big happy family."

"Yeah, the Cleavers, that's us." Spike snorted, pinning Dru's hair. He had it in six crisscrossing arches spiraling over the back of her head. "More like the Collins'."

"Who?" Darla asked, pulling on her silver metallic platforms boots.

"Barnabus Collins, Collinwood? Come on, you know, "Dark Shadows." It's a soap opera about vampires, witches and werewolves with a few ghosts tossed in to make it interesting." Spike said enthusiastically. He kissed Dru's bared neck as he put in the final pin.

"You need to get a life, Spike," Darla replied, rolling her eyes.

"Remember the big fiery ball in the sky, Darla? What should I do in the middle of the day other than watch soaps?" Irritation etched Spike's gaunt face. Dru patted his leg soothingly.

"Yes, I suppose bettering yourself is out of the question," Darla shot back. She gave him a superior little look as she leaned on her couch's back.

Spike growled and Dru held him down. "Be good, my bright star. It'll be like extra cake at your birthday tonight but we all must get along."

"I owe her a good beating for the outfits she put us in," Spike said, eyeing Darla evilly.

Dru whirled in her blue silk op art dress. The hypnotic pattern spun like a pinwheel as she moved. "I love my dress.'

"I know what you like, Dru," Darla said, watching the insane vampire dance.

"And Grandmummy is bright like the moon," Dru said, hugging Darla.

"More like a Martian," Spike said, studying Darla's metallic shorts and shirt. They matched the same silver as her boots, and a definite nod to the popularity of Science Fiction. He had to admit her ass and tits looked good in the tight silver material. Still her preferred Dru's op art dress. "She looks like she should be snogging Captain Kirk. And I don't see why I couldn't pick my own outfit."

"You have lousy taste," Darla sniffed.

"I do not. I have a few great outfits straight from Carnaby Street. A damn sight better than this nightmare." Spike rubbed his hands on the royal blue crushed velvet pants of his Edwardian suit. Darla had gotten him the inanely popular Edwardian throw-back complete with a stark white lace jabot and Chelsea heels. He hadn't worn anything this fancy and ridiculous since his mortal days. He couldn't see himself but he knew he was to look like a total wanker.

Dru pouted at him, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. "Feels soft and wonderful, like the inside of a casket. You're handsome as a king, bright and glittery."

"You told me my hair looked good, too, Dru, and I was walking around looking like an electrified sheep," Spike grumbled and Dru whimpered. His face softened and he kissed her. She brightened.

"I love you no matter, in gilt or in gore," Dru said then smiled wickedly. "Gore might be better."

Spike kissed her. "I appreciate that, Dru, but that doesn't change the fact I look like a ponce in this."

"You look fine," Darla said wearily. Spike thought he heard her add under her breath, 'for a queer.' But he couldn't be sure. "Let's just get going. I want to find him. I don't want Grady to slip away."

"I was wondering what we're planning to do in such a crowded club," Spike said cautiously.

"Mayhem," Dru said, cheerily.

"And I'm all for that but this is a high profile place," Spike reminded everyone.

"You lecturing us about attacking high profile victims?" Darla laughed, slapping his shoulder. "If Angelus warned you about it once he warned you a hundred times. You never listened."

"I listened and right now I have to say he may have had a point," Spike said. "We don't need to go around killing someone famous."

Darla sobered up. "Good point. Hopefully we can sneak up on Grady," Darla said.

"Doubtful. Care to tell me how he knows you, Darla? That queered the deal at Woodstock," Spike reminded her.

"Sunflower, his little whore." Darla's face morphed briefly. "She's playing at least three sides against the middle. She pointed me out to Grady in the Village once. He might not know what I'm after but he knows it's something to do with him."

"Well, you're not likely to get close to him," Spike said, fussing with his jabot.

"Maybe he didn't get a good look at you, Spike" Darla said, not liking the idea of trusting her.

"No, I'm not the one to do this. Grimshaw likes women. I doubt he'll be able to turn down this vision of loveliness." Spike waved a hand at Dru who pirouetted.

Darla almost protested but stopped, staring at the pale brunette. "She does have her own inherent little magicks. Grady might be able to sense that. It would attract him and Dru has acted parts before."

"She can make him think she's someone else," Spike said. "Can't you, pet?"

"Oooo, games." Dru clapped. "I love games."

"I know you do, pet. Hell, you look so different tonight that I doubt he'll be able to recognize you from a hurried glance that he got at the Hog Farm. Dru should be able to get close enough to him to work her magic," Spike said, enthusiasm building with each word.

"Sunflower, you'll have to make him think you're Sunflower, Drusilla. Can you do that?" Darla asked.

Dru grinned, wiggling her fingers. "I'll sneak into his brain like smoke, make him see whatever he wants most. He'll want me. He'll tell me anything," Dru promised.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Spike smirked, draping a large hand over Dru's hip.

"Why does that make me afraid?" Darla moaned.

"Sod off," Spike said.

"Can we go now? I want to play my game," Dru said.

"Let's do it," Darla said.


	4. Chapter Four - Max's Kansas City

Chapter Four - Max's Kansas City

 _In the place up above you grow feather wings  
and you fly round and round,   
With a harp singing hymns. _

Max's Kansas City was easy to find, harder to get into. It took some of Dru's mental mojo to get them out of the queue and into the club. It was a place Spike would have loved to just hang out in. Beautiful people crammed into every brightly lit available space. It was obviously a place to see and been seen. These were the beautiful people, dressed to kill. It was like being let loose in a fine wine cellar, so many fine vintages it was hard to decide where to begin. The music thrummed through them, already capturing Dru. Her lean body wriggled to the wild music's beat. Spike had spotted Janis Joplin within moments of being inside, at least he thought it was her.

"I should get away from you two before Grimshaw spots you with me," Darla said. "I'll be over there with. is that Andy Warhol?" Darla pointed to a strange-looking pale-haired man.

"Knock yourself out," Spike said, watching a blonde saunter by with breasts large enough to provide shade for a small child. Dru followed his gaze and viciously pinched his side. Spike yelped.

Dru wagged a finger at him, "Naughty boy."

"Sorry pet. I'm a bad man." Spike caressed her breast.

Dru peeled his fingers away. "Very."

Spike snorted but tried to turn his attention back to her. He didn't need Dru throwing a fit and queering the deal. Dru appeared mollified though after he danced her out into the center of the dance floor. Dru loved to dance. He did as well, especially to the slow stuff, touching as much as possible. The danger of dancing with Dru was everything ceased to exist but her. They nearly missed Grady puffing by, a girl on each arm, neither of whom matched Darla's description of Sunflower.

Spike gave Dru's firm butt a pat. "You're on, love."

Spike edged off the dance floor, watching Dru thread through the crowd after Grady whose caftan made him look like a circus tent on legs. He spotted Darla and waved a hand at her, the lace cuffs on his sleeves flapping. He was going to stake Darla for this insult to his manhood despite the fact there were at least a dozen morons in Edwardian outfits in the club. Spike slowly went after Dru but not closely enough to alert Grimshaw.

Dru wrinkled her nose. She had no idea how the women on Grimshaw's arm could stand it. He had a peculiar body odor that made her eyes water. She forced herself ahead of Grimshaw and his women. Grimshaw noticed her. Dru felt a cold shiver running up her spine as his small eyes studied her, leaving her feeling naked and for once, it didn't feel good. It reminded her of how Angelus made her feel before he gave her his special kiss. The memory made her eyes cloud over with tears.

"Such a sad face. That will never do in a happy place like this," Grimshaw said, touching Dru's cheek.

She startled. She had been so distracted by her pain that she hadn't seen him slip his entourage and approach her. She looked into those piggy eyes, trying not to shudder. She didn't want in his mind but she wanted that book. She wanted to make Spike happy by getting it. More importantly she wanted to see the powerful spells for herself. There might be something she could use. Dru knew she was too scattered, to shattered to use most of it but there might be something she could do.

"I could sculpt you," Grimshaw said, shoving past his two girls who had caught back up to him. He led Dru to his reserved table. "You could be my masterpiece. Sit, please. What name did they bless you with?" His flabby lips pulled into a smile looking like two sausages twisted into a crescent.

Dru smiled. "Names aren't needed."

"So true." Grady looked at his other companions. "Go mingle, girls." Once they moved off he turned back to Dru. "Names are so limiting, so confining. We're so much more than that, more cosmic, more universal and connected."

"Yes, connected. Look into my eyes and we'll connect in ways you could only dream of. You'll be in me," Dru said, her voice low and hypnotic. She waved her fingers in front of her big blue eyes. The last thing she wanted was this man in her, near her, on the same planet as her but that book was worth her sacrifice.

Grimshaw stared at her and Dru felt herself slipping into him. She oozed her way into his sub consciousness feeling like she was being coated with filth. She'd be like a black pearl when she was done.

"Sunflower, I didn't expect you here so early," Grimshaw said, slowly, feeling dazed.

"Tell me, love. Where do we keep all our best possessions? Where are the magical books?" Dru asked carefully.

He patted her knee. "You know where we keep everything."

Dru moved her leg out of his way. "Tell me. We've been moving it remember? To keep it safe. Where is it?"

Grimshaw's porcine face screwed up. Dru felt him fighting. She pushed harder with her will. It was difficult. One wrong move and she could lobotomize him. No big loss but it wouldn't get her the book.

"It's where we always keep it in the brownstone."

"Grady!"

Both Dru and Grimshaw looked up. Behind her stood a tall blonde with ironed hair. She wore a black Bleecker Street A-line dress with gold trim around the neck waist and sleeves decorated with pink flowers and green leaves. The woman scowled down at Dru.

Grimshaw blinked rapidly, a puzzled expression worming into the lines on his face. "Sunflower?"

"Why are you telling our hiding places to a vampire?" Sunflower demanded to know.

Spike watched a very hot blonde heading toward Dru and Grimshaw. At first he thought she was another partier but she was moving too deliberately. She had an agenda. He studied her closely. She matched Darla's description of Sunflower. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Darla was waving frantically. Something was wrong. He started pushing his way through the crowd. He saw Dru spin out of her seat, going for the blonde only she wasn't fast enough. The blonde was already in motion. She grabbed the bottle of wine off the table, smashed it and met Dru's charge with it. The glass tore through Dru's neck.

Spike's cry of 'Dru!' was drowned out by the generalized screams of the crowd reacting to the vicious stabbing. Pandemonium blossomed like a sickly flower. Spike found himself fighting against the flow of the stampeding throng. The short, lightweight vampire could barely make headway. Darla was cutting across more easily since she didn't have the front door to her back like Spike did.

Sunflower had Grimshaw up and trying to thread Grady through the swarm of partiers. Spike shoved thorough past Dru. The hole in her throat was terrible to see but it wouldn't kill her even if she was spilling blood at a horrifying rate. Sunflower seemed to sense she would not escape with Grady in tow. The fat man was unable to move through the crowd. Even in an open room he couldn't outrun Spike. He didn't have any convenient pots of scalding water to toss. Sunflower shoved Grady at Spike and took off.

Spike grabbed Grady by his oily ponytail. Rage flooded him. He could hear Darla screaming for him not to kill Grimshaw but it barely registered. Spike went to bite Grimshaw but the man's stench gagged him. He snapped Grimshaw's porky neck and let him fall into a quivering mass on the polished dance floor. Darla howled. Her fist hit Spike, knocking him halfway across the room.

"You idiot, how will we find the book now?" she bellowed.

"Go after his woman, you bint. She knows where it is," Spike snarled, or at least he hoped she did.

Disgusted at Spike and her own shortsightedness etched into Darla's face. She tore off after Sunflower. Spike picked himself up and raced over to Dru who was flailing against the well-meaning citizens who tried to administer first aid. Spike heard the scream of emergency vehicles getting closer as Dru attempted to speed her healing by drinking the blood off a buff young man, effectively scattering all her Good Samaritans. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder in a sloppy fireman's carry, racing for the outside. His slick Chelsea heels slipped across the asphalt nearly spilling him on his backside. The pointy-toed boots pinched as he ran. He managed to get Dru back to the van and laid her on the back seat.

"Pet, are you all right?" He tore the lace jabot off his outfit and held it to her torn throat. The tissues were knitting together but it still oozed. "Can you stay here in the car until I find Darla?"

"It hurts, Spike," she moaned, grabbing his hand.

"I know baby. I know. I'll bring you her heart, I promise." Spike slammed the door and headed off in the direction he thought Darla went. He nearly collided with the blonde vampiress as she came careening around the building, looking like a Star Trek heroine looking for Kirk to save her.

"I lost her. She made it to her car." Darla's face was in vampire form, twisted by a very pissed off look. "The cops are all over the damn place. Let's get out of here. Where's Drusilla?"

"In the van."

Darla headed for the van saying nothing. Spike loped after her. He slid into the driver's seat and roared off.

"I can't believe you killed Grimshaw. Your temper has caused nothing but trouble since Dru made you, Spike," Darla said bitterly, thinking about the gypsies who had cursed Angelus. She could have cured him that night if Spike hadn't eaten the headman's entire family.

"The pretty flower knows.has the book," Dru said, her pale hand crawling over the front seat, reaching for Spike. Darla shoved her hand back over the edge.

"That's what I thought. She has to have some idea as to where the book is. Plus we have that tracing spell your buddy is working on," Spike said.

"That's no excuse, Spike," Darla grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"The only excuse I need is in the back seat. Look what that bitch did to Dru," Spike growled, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at his wounded paramour.

Darla sighed angrily. "There is no undoing it. You had better hope that we can find Sunflower."

"Eyes in the sky, coming in with wings. Eyes riding the clouds here to kiss the flowers," Dru intoned, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"What the hell is she babbling about?" Darla looked over the back of her seat irritably.

"Eyes, Dru?" Spike asked.

"Sharp ones," she said definitively.

"Didn't you say there was a Watcher in the picture, Darla? I think he's entered play." In spite of himself, Spike grinned. Things just got interesting.


	6. Chapter Six - Double Cross Times Three

Chapter Six - Double Cross Times Three

 _Why can't we have eternal life, And never die,  
Never die? _

Spike took a good long look at his women, wishing that he had thought to ask Nolan for a spell to shield the way they looked. Darla was as bright as a peacock in her halter-top pantsuit with palazzo pants. The paisley patterns were in brilliant jewel tones of ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz. Dru's A-line dress was more understated, black silk with an Egyptian collar that covered her healing neck and spread in a wide arc to her breasts before spilling in a line down her middle to the hem. It was a waterfall of metallic silver cloth covered with crystal beads and flanked by pearls. She was utterly beautiful. And both women were completely eye-catching. That was a bad thing. It wasn't so much the clothes as their faces, which by now Sunflower knew well.

Why couldn't Grady and Sunflower have chosen muted venues that didn't require formal dress? New York City had hundreds of bars so why did they always have to go to first class? Spike was no less a peacock in the suit Dru had stolen for him from a Carnaby Street store when they had been in London six months before. The jacket was pink and red vertical stripes and the pants were the color of blood. He belonged hanging out with the Beatles in this get up. Reluctantly he led them inside the club. Arthur's was packed and thankfully dark. Hot jazz music flooded over them. Any other night, Spike would have loved it.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Sunflower looked around and saw no familiar faces other than Nolan's. She was glad of it. The last thing she needed was those damn vampires to show up. She had holy water and a stake this time but she wasn't sure she could use the stake. She had the holy water in a water pistol tucked away in her purse. That was a prepared as she could be for vampires.

She spotted Mr. Giles across the bar. It had to be him, Sunflower decided. He was dressed like a British banker. All he needed was a bowler. He was totally out of place in the trendy club with its glitterati. She cross the crowded room and looked down at the man seated at the table.

"Mr. Giles?" she asked.

His head jerked up, causing his glasses to slide down his nose. He pushed them up. "Miss Kerry?"

Sunflower nodded and sat down, sweeping her long blond hair out of the way. It was messier than she would have liked but she didn't have time to lay her head on an ironing board and let her friend iron it straight. She should have put it up. She had been so shaken by the vampires that it was all she could do to dress up, put the book in a plastic bag, in case the holy water pistol leaked, and get to the club.

"Yeah, look I don't want to waste any time. Three vampires are after me." She paused but Giles' face remained expressionless as if he heard about vampires every day. When she thought about it he probably did. "I think they want the book or at least I hope that's what they want. So if you want it and you have the asking price, let's get this done with."

Giles took out an envelope. "Cashier's check in the amount named by Mr. Grimshaw. Where is he?" He slid the envelope back into his breast pocket, glancing around the club as the saxophonist launched into "Blues in the Night."

"Dead," she said flatly.

"Too bad. May I see the book to authenticate it?" Giles asked, unconcerned with anything but his mission.

Sunflower handed it to him. Giles eased it out of the wrapper. He carefully paged through it, a hungry look in his grey eyes. He got lost in the book for several long minutes.

"Yes, yes, this is it," Giles muttered. He glanced up over her shoulder and frowned slightly. "If I'm not mistaken, your vampires are here."

* * *

Spike picked out Sunflower fairly easily, only moment's before Dru saw her saw as well. His dark goddess cooed in delight, seeing Sunflower's simple A-line black dress with a vinyl collar and six-inch hem, black vinyl with silver stars. He'd have to find a dress like that for Dru.

A man sat with her, peering near-sightedly at a book. That had to be the Watcher. He simply reeked of it. Nolan was in corner but if he had seen the vampires he showed no signs. Spike didn't like him being there. If Nolan was hot enough for Sunflower, he'd betray them. Spike waved Darla off to one side and he took the other closest to Nolan. He left Dru go up the middle. They threaded through the club fairly easily since most people were at their tables, drinking and smoking, listening to "Stomp at the Savoy."

Sunflower's back was to them, which Spike counted as a good thing. The Watcher suddenly looked up and Spike knew from the look on his face they were busted. He said something to Sunflower who jumped out of her chair firing a bright orange pistol at Spike. He almost laughed then realized what it had to be. He barely got his arm in front of his eyes. Still some holy water splashed on his face, sizzling. Spike howled. There was a flurry of movement he couldn't make out but he was sure it was Sunflower running.

"Too bad there's been a change of plans," Nolan said. "Sunflower and I are going to split the profits of the book sale fifty fifty. That means you have to go."

Nolan raised his hands, starting to chant. Spike's eyes were streaming too much for him to see where to attack. He felt something flash past him, smelled Dru's perfume and heard her growl. She slammed Nolan into the wall, her fangs ripping out his throat. Screams erupted as the jazz listeners panicked. Darla snared the Watcher, slamming him back down into his seat. She stabbed at him with the crystal shard and it didn't glow.

"Damn it. Where is that book?" she snarled.

"Better tell her, mate or she'll kill you," Spike said, wiping his eyes.

The man's jaw set. "If I do tell you, you'll kill me anyhow."

"Probably," Spike said, "But if you don't have it, Sunflower does. Darla, get after her. Dru and I will work this one." Spike didn't like sending Darla after the book. He knew she'd screw him over if she got it first. He was hoping Darla and Sunflower would fight just long enough for him to get the book from the woman but he couldn't look like he was following Darla. She didn't trust him.

Darla nodded and took off in the direction Sunflower had went, the crystal in front of her. It began glowing red as she neared the emergency exit. Dru sauntered over to the Watcher's table, wiping blood off her mouth. She sat on the table, facing the Watcher. She rested her feet in his lap. Her thigh high black vinyl boots had very intimidating heels if Spike was reading the man's facial expressions right. Dru leaned over and ran her fingers along his face.

"This one has magic, all bright and beautiful. He could hurt us," she said, looking over at Spike.

"Guess we should kill him now then."

"I don't have your book. You let me go, and I won't bother with you," Giles said, more calm and collected than Spike liked. Mages were tricky to deal with.

Spike snorted. "And I should believe that why?"

"This one has a little star at home. We should pay him a visit," Dru said, a gleeful smile touching her wide lips.

"N-no," Giles stammered, trying to move away from her. "Get out of my head."

"What do you call him?" Dru asked, stealing his glasses.

"Rupert," Giles said, looking pained as he tried to fight against her formable will.

"What a precious name. Think about it, Spike. We must take him to tea. Miss Edith would love him. All my dollies can't fill the hole in me. I need a child. We could have his. I can dress him, and cuddle him and he'll be ours," Dru said and Spike rolled his eyes, counting the moments it would take for Dru to accidentally kill a child.

"No! Leave my son out of this," Giles growled. "Miss Kerry took your book. She's getting away while you waste time with me."

"How much were you going to pay her?" Spike asked.

Giles blinked rapidly, not expecting that question. "Nearly a hundred thousand pounds."

"Tomorrow, meet us upstate at the gates of Sleepy Hollow cemetery and we'll give you the book for that money," Spike said, easing Dru off the table.

Giles shook his head. "I don't deal with vampires."

"Fine. I'll let Dru go collect your brat for a plaything. She'll find out where he is, you know that, don't you." Spike leered at the Watcher.

Giles paled. "I'm not fool enough to meet you in the cemetery."

"Fine. Where then?"

"The New York Public Library, just after night fall," Giles said, his sharp eyes gauging them.

Spike nodded. "You just bought yourself a life. Oh, and make sure you bring cash money. Come on, Dru. We'd better catch up to Darla."

Spike and Dru raced outside just in time to see Darla fly through the air and slam into the side of the building. She tumbled down it to lay motionless in the alleyway. Spike frowned. Just what he feared. Sunflower had some powerful spells at her disposal. Darla was unconscious, the crystal lying by her hand. Spike crushed it underfoot. No sense in letting Darla be able to track that book once he had it in his hands. Dru slithered past him after Sunflower. Sunflower's magic lifted Dru but before she could toss her, Spike tackled her. Dru fell from several feet, stunned. He pinned both of Sunflower's arms. Feeling her squirm under him was arousing.

"Take it," she said. "Take the damn book and leave me alone!"

"No dice. You hurt Drusilla." Spike licked her cheek, listening to her squeaks of fear and disgust. "I promised her your heart."

Spike slammed his fist down. Sunflower's breath exploded out of her like a scream turned sideways. With his brute strength he tore through her chest wall. Her heart slipped and slithered in his grasp but he got it and yanked it free in an impressive geyser of blood. So much for his hideous suit. Blood dripping from his hair, he took the heart to Drusilla, helping her to sit up.

"For you, love."

Dru took the heart like some precious flower. She smiled at him. "My Spike. He knows what I like."

As Dru drank from the warm muscular organ, Spike went back to Sunflower. Her large purse lay beside her. In it, were the book and a plastic bag. He put the book in the bag then rummaged through a dumpster. He came up with another bag. He put the book in it then went back to Sunflower's body and tore open her ribcage a little more. He shoved the book inside her, down through her diaphragm and behind her intestines. He rearranged her so the damage looked minimized then went over to Darla. He slapped her lightly to revive her.

Darla sat up, rubbing her bloodied head. "What happened?"

"She tossed you one good. Damn, look. The crystal must have been broken in your fall," Spike said, gesturing at the shards his boot had turned the crystal into.

Swearing, Darla staggered upright and hobbled over to Sunflower's body. "Gave Dru her heart like you promised?" she asked, picking up the purse.

Dru made the heart dance so Darla could see. Darla ignored her, frantically rummaging through the purse.

"Spike, it's not here!"

"What do you mean it's not there? The book has to be there," he argued.

"It's not here. She must have had time to toss it. Damn it, the crystal is broken. How will I find it?"

"Well, she was only in this alleyway. It has to be here," Spike said. "Check that dumpster. Dru and I will head back toward the building and see if we can find it."

Spike helped Dru up. They made their way back towards Arthur's making enough noise to make it sound like they were searching. They were mostly trying not to laugh at Darla in the dumpster.

"Nothing here, Darla," Spike called finally.

The blonde vampiress hiked herself out of the dumpster, covered in filth. "Damn it. That Watcher must have tricked us."

Spike nodded. "He must be long gone by now."

"I'm not giving up that easily. He might still be inside thinking that would be the last place we'd look or someone saw where he went," Darla said, stalking inside, picking garbage off herself.

"Go with her, pet. I'll see if I can spot him out here but hurry. Cops have to be coming," Spike said.

Once the ladies were out of sight, he dragged the bagged book back out of Sunflower's corpse. He tossed the bloodied bags in the dumpster and carried the book to his VW bus. He tore up a section of the shag carpet and hide the book beneath it then covered it with the carpet and their sleeping bags. That was the best he could do until he ditched Darla.

When he finally caught back up to them, Darla was furious.

"Nothing. No sign of him," she spat.

"Then that's the end of it. Watchers aren't stupid. He's probably on his way to La Guardia and will be on the next plane back to London," Spike said.

Darla slammed a fist into her thigh. "I know, damn it. We were so close."

"Next time, Grandmummy but all is not lost. Nolan had things worth selling," Dru said.

Spike patted her arm. He hadn't even thought of that. Certainly some of Nolan's spell books would be worth something to the magical black market. "Good thinking, Dru. We can help you sort through his stuff, Darla, then it's time to part company."

"You don't here me arguing," Darla said, heading back for the bus in disgust.

* * *

"Isn't it pretty?" Dru said, looking at the Statue of Liberty.

"If you say so, pet," Spike said, hugging her.

"I do."

Spike kissed her cheek. The night was good. They had left Darla. The Watcher had kept his word and paid them for the book. He didn't try to double cross them and they let him go. Spike really didn't want to be under the Watchers Council's heel if he could avoid it. It would just complicate his life. Significantly more wealthy, and the bonus of beating Darla at her own game, Spike was feeling great. Dru was equally happy since they had stopped and had the book photocopied so she could study the spells herself.

"Come on, Dru. This is going to be fun."

He led her up the gangplank to the dinner cruise ship. They'd watch the water under the stars. They'd dance and on the way home, they'd feast. Who could ask for more?


End file.
